Although a camera and a photographic film are needed to take photographs, it is cumbersome to carry a camera all the time. Therefore, it is convenient if a film unit having a lens that has a photographing function and a photographic film built therein can be purchased with ease like purchasing common photographic film. In view of this, the present applicant has suggested a film unit with a lens that uses as film a 110 film cartridge. Using the film unit with a lens, the user can take photographs with a conventional camera. In addition, although the film unit with a lens does not have such features as an openable rear cover for allowing a film to be loaded and unloaded, a film rewinding mechanism, a sophisticated exposure control mechanism, etc., the film unit can be provided at very low cost so that one can advantageously and with ease enjoy photographing. After photographing, it is only required that the main unit body itself be brought to a shop that takes care of the development; therefore, subsequent handling is quite simple.
The photographic film used in the conventional film unit having a lens is a strip of 110 film loaded together with leader paper in a cartridge. Therefore, when the film unit with a lens is assembled, the exposure aperture on the cartridge side is just pushed to an exposure frame in the main unit body, thereby enabling assembling to be done efficiently. Further, if the cartridge is to be removed from the main unit body before development processing, since the film is contained in the cartridge with the film shielded from light, there is no possibility of fogging.
Since photographic films used in conventional film units with a lens are built in a cartridge form with 110 film, it has not been necessary to adjust the physical properties of such films.
Means of obtaining excellent images are disclosed, for example, in Kokai Giho, Vol. 11-39, No. 86l-11650.